Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a helmet cleaning apparatus. More specifically, the present invention describes a helmet cleaning apparatus comprising a housing having a cleaning compartment in which a helmet can be positioned. The housing encloses steam cleaning and vacuum cleaning devices that are used to clean a helmet disposed within the cleaning compartment. In this way, the helmet can be positioned within the cleaning compartment and can be cleaned and sanitized in an efficient manner.
Motorcyclists commonly wear helmets in order to protect themselves in the event of a crash. Additionally, such protective helmets are also commonly worn by various athletes, such as snowboarders and motocross riders, among others. In addition to protecting the rider in the event of a crash, helmets also help to prevent debris from contacting the rider's face and help to improve visibility for the rider.
However, helmets can often become dirty and worn after prolonged use. Further, the interior of the helmet can develop an odor and can be sweaty from frequent use by a rider. Cleaning a helmet by hand can be difficult, and often users are unable to completely clean and sanitize the helmet. As a result, the helmet may become aesthetically unappealing, and the rider may choose to replace an old helmet rather than clean the helmet.
Thus, the present invention discloses a helmet cleaning apparatus. The device includes a substantially rectangular housing with a cleaning compartment disposed on an upper region thereof. The cleaning compartment is adapted to receive a motorcycle helmet therein. The cleaning compartment includes a helmet mount therein on which a helmet can be securely positioned. The cleaning compartment can be enclosed by a transparent lid pivotally connected thereto. The housing further includes a steam cleaning device that can sanitize the helmet using steam. Further, the housing includes a vacuum cleaning device that can remove debris from the motorcycle helmet. The steam cleaning device and the vacuum cleaning device are enclosed within an interior volume of the housing. Steam is produced by the steam cleaning device, flows through one or more steam tubes, and escapes through apertures disposed on the helmet mount. Similarly, the vacuum cleaning device produces suction and draws debris through apertures on the helmet mount and through vacuum tubes. Preferably, the present invention requires a user to make a payment prior to utilizing the cleaning modes provided by the present invention, and users may pay by inserting cash into a currency detector, or may swipe a credit card through a credit card reader. Thus, the present invention provides a simple and convenient means for cleaning a motorcycle helmet without requiring the user to manually scrub or clean the helmet.
Description of the Prior Art
Devices have been disclosed in the prior art that relate to sports equipment cleaning devices. These include devices that have been patented and published in patent application publications. These devices generally relate to cleaning devices that generate and circulate ozone. The following is a list of devices deemed most relevant to the present disclosure, which are herein described for the purposes of highlighting and differentiating the unique aspects of the present invention, and further highlighting the drawbacks existing in the prior art.
One such patent, U.S. Pat. No. 8,388,900 to Benedek et al. discloses an assembly and method for treating the air and removing impurities from the air within an enclosed volume, such as a storage container. Ozone is generated using a UV light source, and is exposed to the material stored within the enclosed volume and is subsequently removed therefrom. The assembly can be used to treat contaminated sports equipment or food storage containers. Thus, Benedek fails to disclose a device suited to clean helmets and does not include a steam cleaning device or vacuum cleaning device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,134,806 to Dhaemers discloses a sports equipment bag connected to an ozone generator adapted to dry sports equipment and objects within the bag, and further to destroy bacteria within the bag. Thus, similar to Bendek, Dhaemers discloses a device that cleans objects by exposing the objects to ozone. However, Dhaemers fails to disclose a device comprising a steam cleaning device or a vacuum cleaning device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2004/0003511 to Silver discloses a device for cleaning sports equipment comprising a cabinet having an interior volume in which ozone can be circulated by fans. The interior volume can be enclosed so that the ozone can fill the same and such that ozone cannot escape the cabinet. A fluid storage device is further provided to spray fluid into the cabinet to aid in depleting ozone within the cabinet. Thus, Silver discloses a device for cleaning sports equipment, but fails to disclose a device adapted for cleaning helmets that includes a steam cleaning device and a vacuum cleaning device.
U.S. Patent Application Publication Number 2009/0183301 to Brown et al. discloses a helmet comprising a one-piece shell having a rearwardly projecting brim such that the user appears to be wearing a conventional baseball helmet backwards. The helmet further includes an impact absorbing liner and can include logos on the exterior thereof. Thus, Brown et al. differs from the purpose and intent of the present invention and discloses a helmet having a particular construction. Brown et al. fails to disclose a device for cleaning or sanitizing a helmet.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,845,569 to Kim discloses a shoe drying apparatus that circulates ozone in an airtight compartment in order to deodorize and sanitize the shoes. The device includes a housing having a compartment in which shoes can be positioned, and includes means for generating and circulating ozone. Thus, Kim discloses a device for sanitizing shoes, but fails to disclose a device adapted to sanitize helmets and that includes a steam cleaning device and a vacuum cleaning device.
These prior art devices have several known drawbacks. Several devices in the prior art are adapted to clean sports equipment. However, such devices are not specially adapted to clean helmets. The unique shape of a helmet requires a cleaning device that can clean the interior of a helmet, and thus the prior art devices are not suited for cleaning a helmet. Further, many devices in the prior art relate to producing ozone in a confined volume for sanitizing sports equipment. However, ozone is harmful to the environment and may be harmful to human health.
In light of the devices disclosed in the prior art, it is submitted that the present invention substantially diverges in design elements from the prior art and consequently it is clear that there is a need in the art for an improvement to existing helmet cleaning devices. In this regard the instant invention substantially fulfills these needs.